Shy
by CugemiEiri
Summary: Resumen: [SLASH][AU] [One Shot] pequeño POV de cierto personaje bastante observador con la canción de Sonata Arctica… ojalá les guste xD y contiene un semi lemon! muahaha


Resumen: (SLASH) (AU) (One Shot) pequeño POV de cierto personaje bastante observador con la canción de Sonata Arctica… ojalá les guste ;D y contiene un semi lemon!

nota: si la traducción está mala… no me reten xD… hago lo que puedo y además… uno de los personajes tiene un serio y grave cambio de personalidad… así que no se alarmen xD

**Shy**

**_I can see how you are beautiful _(puedo ver cuan bello eres)  
****_can you feel my eyes on you, _(¿Puedes sentir mis ojos en ti?)_  
I'm shy and turn my head away _(soy tímido y volteo mi cabeza lejos)_  
Working late in diner Citylite, _(trabajando hasta tarde en citylite)  
****_I see that you get home alright _(puedo ver que llegas bien a casa)_  
Make sure that you can't see me _(seguro de que no puedes verme)  
****_hoping you will see me _(esperando que me veas)**

Ya debe ser bastante tarde como para que siga aquí, y sin embargo, todavía sigo viéndote como si en eso se me fuera la vida, sirviendo a cuanto cliente te llama con una sonrisa preciosa en los labios y fingiendo la atención que ya no tienes.

Estás cansado… y se te nota mucho… y aunque tus ojeras son casi imperceptibles a cualquier ojo humano, he visto hasta el mínimo y mísero detalle de toda tu cara para poner como conclusión que esas ojeras resaltan aún más tu belleza, incluso podría decir que hasta te hace más humano.

Y eso me deja con un cierto alivio de que no eres tan inalcanzable como lo aparentas.

Noto que terminas de anotar el pedido que te ha pedido la pareja de muchachas que te han estado mirando descaradamente y frente a mis ojos todo este tiempo y te alejas de ellas para conversar con el no tan viejo cocinero que te sonríe paternalmente y recibe aquel pedazo de papel para gritarles a los otros que trabajan con él lo que deben empezar a hacer.

Agarro del asa a mi taza de café y me la llevo a la boca, sintiendo el agradable sabor amargo que me deja la cafeína en mi boca. Cierro los ojos un momento y evoco a mis recuerdos para recordar cada mísero detalle de cuando te vi por primera vez.

Era un día de abril, 26 para ser mas exactos y había llegado a "Citylite" en un estado famélico… había estado caminando por horas para poder encontrar la bendita casa que mi buen amigo Ronald me había conseguido para vivir.

No era tan tarde, pero tampoco era lo suficientemente temprano como para pedir la comida del día que una mujer regordeta había anotado en su libretita.

Ya había llegado la mujer y había puesto el plato de comida frente a mí con su delicioso aroma llenando por completo mis fosas nasales hasta llegar a lo más recóndito de mi cerebro. Olía tan delicioso que mi estómago empezó a gruñir de una forma exagerada.

Y me estaba llevando el tenedor a la boca cuando te vi.

Y graciosamente el hambre se fue.

No sé que pasó por mi cabeza en aquel momento cuando la divertida campanilla había sonado y cuando pasaste rápidamente saludando a las carameras y camareros que te veían divertido y te devolvían el saludo con alegría, pero de seguro no es nada de lo que yo pueda inferir ahora, ni mucho menos decir de que en verdad estaba pensando en algo.

Te sacaste la chaqueta y la colgaste en un perchero especial mientras conversabas con una joven notablemente mucho mayor que tu, quien te reprendía sin enojo acerca de tu retraso a lo cual sonreíste y pediste una disculpa de niño inocente.

Mis ojos no se alejaban de ti ni un solo instante y de seguro me veía bastante idiota… pero no podía dejar de sentir como mi corazón latía acelerado y sobre todo cuando te pusiste tu delantal de trabajo por sobre tu camisa blanca como tu piel, dejándome ver tu delicada y delgada figura.

**Sometimes I'm Wondering why you look me and you blink your eye ****(a veces me pregunto porque me miras y guiñas el ojo)_  
You can't be acting like my Dana _(no puedes estar actuando como mi Dana)_  
I see you in Citylite diner serving all those meals and then _(te veo en "Citylite" sirviendo todo esas comidas y entonces)_  
I see reflection of me in your eyes, oh please _(veo mi reflejo en tus ojos… oh dios! (sé que no es la mejor traducción pero "oh! Por favor no me sono muy convincente)**

Rápidamente miré mi comida, absorto viendo las millares de figuras que mi mente maquinaba a la velocidad de la luz. Sintiéndome un total idiota por comportarme como un chiquillo enamorado cuando ni siquiera sabía que era lo que estaba pasando conmigo.

Por el rabillo del ojo noté que tomabas nota a lo que pedía un hombre que miraba la carta y ví también como lo aconsejabas con que era lo mejor y lo más sabroso y al hacerlo sonreías mostrando una perfecta dentadura enmarcada por unos delgados, pero sensuales labios que…

"¿pero qué mierda estoy pensando?"

El miedo tomó control en mi mente debido a que hacía pocos minutos me había jurado y perjurado que era absolutamente hetero, y me sorprendí como todas mis buenas costumbres y lo que significaba moralidad para mi se iban a la basura con solo mirarte explicar lo cuan delicioso era el café en el restaurant.

Y un nuevo tabú se mostraba solícito ante mis ojos… llamándome con fuerza… y yo… como un dócil corderito… fui arrastrado y llenado con la adrenalina de desear lo prohibido ante una sociedad todavía conservadora.

Y de pronto… fijaste tu vista en mi.

Y se me paró el corazón, con un escalofrío recorriendo fuertemente mi columna vertebral junto con un gran sonrojo en mis mejillas.

De seguro me veía absolutamente estúpido.

Sin embargo, me sonreíste ligeramente y me guiñaste el ojo llevando el pedido hasta el cocinero quien lo recibió rápidamente.

Y yo… me quedé prendando de tu sonrisa total y locamente.

**_Talk to me, show some pity _(hablame, muestra algo de compasión)_  
You touch me in many, many ways _(me tocas de muchas, muchas formas)_  
But I'm shy can't you see _(pero soy tímido¿Lo puedes ver?)**

Oh si solo pudiera hablarte! Sentirte y abrazarte con fuerza… perdiéndome en tu mirada y sentirme dueño de ella con total orgullo.

He tenido muchos sueños contigo, sobre todo después de haberte visto por primera vez y he deseado millones de veces que mi novia fueses tú.

Cuando llegué a mi nueva casa ese día, mi corazón todavía bombeaba con fuerza y cada detalle que alcancé a percibir de ti, lo tenía grabado en mi mente con fuego.

Mi pecho se apretaba y me sentía perdido, con unas inmensas ganas de quererte tocar aunque fuese por una sola vez… Sentir tu piel y tus cabellos entre mis dedos.

Cuando mi novia llegó a mi casa… tal vez ya la has visto porque a veces va hacia "citylite" para tomar café y comerse esas ricas donuts que tienen cada día… no pude aguantar ni un solo segundo y la besé con fuerza.

Ese día la hice mía como muchas otras veces, pero era tan erótico, tan sensual el sentimiento de culpa que me carcomía en la mente y en el corazón que me hacía olvidar todo rastro de cordura.

Con ella te imaginé tomándote de las caderas y hundiéndome en ti con fuerza, escuchando tu grito de placer y mirada perdida, tus dedos rasguñando mi espalda y tu cabeza recargada en mi cuello, soltando cada vez gemidos mas fuertes y audibles, como queriendo que el mundo supiera que era lo que hacías en aquel momento.

Tus piernas apresando mis caderas, hundiéndome más en ti, partiéndote en dos, haciéndote mío de la forma más literal que existe.

Una… dos… tres… diez embestidas…

Mis ojos cerrados imaginaban tu piel enrojecida y tu boca abierta y salivosa, solícita a mi lengua exploradora, queriendo yo conocer todos tus recovecos.

Agarré firmemente tus caderas y con la última embestida me vine en ti… llenándote con mi simiente caliente y lechosa... tu gemido de descargo, lleno de gozo y del éxtasis mas puro que se puede encontrar, también se oyó por todo el lugar.

Caí sobre ti y sentí algo raro… abrí los ojos y en vez de encontrarme a ti, sonriéndome sorprendido y extasiado, me encontré con una miraba avellana en vez de una grisácea y un pelo rojo como la sangre en vez de un rubio casi blanquecino.

Y la cruda realidad cayó como un balde de agua fría sobre mí.

**_Obsessed by you, your looks, well, anyway "I would any day die for you"_ (obsesionado contigo, tu mirada, bueno en fin, "podría morir cualquier día por ti")  
_I write on paper & erased away_ (lo escribí en un papel y lo borré)  
_Still I sit in diner Citylite, drinking coffee and reading lies_ (todavía sigo sentado en "Citylite", tomando café y leyendo mentiras)  
_Turn my head and I can see you, could that really be you_ (vuelvo mi cabeza y puedo verte¿puedes ser realmente tú?)**

Los días siguientes iba a verte todos los días… era como una obsesión obsesiva que se activaba con tan solo verte… y me sentí lleno de dicha al saber que solo vivías a tan solo cuatro calles de la mía.

Siempre llegabas sonriente y lleno de dicha a tu trabajo. Colgando tu abrigo negro y poniéndote el delantal negro con el que trabajabas preparado para recibir cualquier tipo de pedido.

Ese día, había pedido el día libre en mi trabajo asumiendo un terrible dolor de cabeza que contentó a mi jefe que no me hizo más preguntas. Y todo el día estuve sentado allí, haciendo que revisaba un trabajo sumamente importante, desde las cuatro de la tarde hasta ya las altas horas de la noche.

No estaba absorto en lo que hacía ya que debía releer una y otra vez la frase para poderle encontrar algún significado que no fuese tu cara.

No te miraba, no hacía nada más que ver el papel lleno de una excelente caligrafía mostrando un sinnúmero de números y gráficos que entendía pocamente.

- ¿Puedo tomar su pedido, señor?- me preguntó una voz grave, sensual. Brinqué estúpidamente y levanté la cabeza para ver sus hermosos ojos grises mirándome atentos. Un ligero rubor cubrió mis mejillas y tartamudeé un café tan torpemente que tuve que repetirlo para que me entendiera.

- ¿Yo le conozco no es cierto?- lo escuché hablar, con sus ojitos brillando, orgullosos de recordar algo que tal vez vio una vez- usted es el que viene todos los días aquí.

Súbitamente una tos me tomó desprevenido y eso me ayudó para esconde mi rubor de absoluta vergüenza que poco a poco llenaba mis mejillas. Agaché la cabeza, pensando en que decir… alguna excusa que no me delatara.

¿Era tan obvio al verlo?

¿Tantas veces venía?

Tal vez por esa razón y varias más, mi novia me dejó…

- ¿Se encuentra bien?- me preguntó preocupado, palmeándome la espalda con sus largas manos- ¿Quiere que le traiga agua?

Le negué con la cabeza y unos pocos segundos después dejé de toser.

- menos mal que está bien, por poco y creía que ya se iba a morir aquí mismo- su sonrisa me tranquilizó un poco. Era tan inocente… tan… deseable.

- quiero un café cortado- le dije ya mas repuesto y mirando directamente a sus orbes grisáceas-

- un momento- me dijo anotándolo rápidamente en el papel y corriendo hacia la máquina moledora de café para hacérmelo.

Oh que dicha fue aquella!

Fue la primera vez que probé algo que él mismo hizo.

Y si no fuera porque tenía un miedo terrible a lo que me dirías.

Me hubiese lanzado sobre ti y… definitivamente no sé que hubiera hecho.

**  
_Sometimes I'm wondering why you look me and you blink your eye_ (algunas veces me pregunto porqué me miras y guiñas el ojo)  
_You can't be acting like my Dana_ (no puedes estar actuando como mi Dana)  
_I see your beautifull smile and I would like to run away from (_puedo ver tu preciosa sonrisa y me gustaría correr lejos)  
_Reflections of me in your eyes, oh please_ (reflejos míos en tus ojos, oh dios!)  
**

Fueron dos veces que me guiñaste el ojo, la primera vez que te vi y la tercera vez cuando me tomaste el pedido.

Esa vez pedí el almuerzo. Estaba con un compañero de trabajo, bastante simpático aunque un poco arrogante al hablar con el cual hablaba sobre la bolsa de valores y cosas varias.

Nunca te lo dije, pero soy un accionista bastante importante en Londres.

Mi compañero, Hans von Bielefeld, apellido heredado de su abuelo alemán que había sido un conde de gran renombre, me criticaba mi forma de actuar ante mi trabajo… me decía que era frío y no atendía a las consecuencias que mis actos hacían a otras personas.

Y claro, la vena accionista nunca la tuvo Hans, porque o sino, hubiera sido mejor que yo.

Pero quiero ir al grano para seguir contando la historia.

El restaurant estaba bastante copado de gente y tú estabas con dos bandejas, llenas de alimentos, esquivando a unos pequeños niños que correteaban sin ver a donde iban.

Mi mirada se cruzó con la tuya, pero la mano de Hans fue la que te hizo acercarte a nuestra mesa para tomar el pedido.

- yo quiero el menú de hoy día- respondimos ambos al mismo tiempo, lo que hizo sacar una pequeña risita de la boca tuya- con una coca cola.

- yo con una cerveza- dijo Hans cruzándose los dedos y mirándote seriamente.

Asentiste y fuiste corriendo hacia donde el cocinero y le diste el papel. Luego corriste hacia otra mesa.

Nunca supe de donde sacabas tus energías, y me alegro no haberlo sabido todavía.

Pronto la comida estuvo frente nosotros y ambos la devoramos con glotonería, elogiando al cocinero por su buena mano.

Sentí una mirada fuerte, esas que te dejan incómodo y más encima no sabes de donde proviene, sobre mi. Levanté la mirada y te vi mirándome con una sonrisita pequeña.

Ahí fue en donde me guiñaste nuevamente el ojo.

Y mi mirada nunca más se salió del plato en todo el rato.

**_Talk to me, show some pity_ (háblame, muestra alguna compasión)  
_You touch me in many, many ways_ (me tocas de muchas, muchas maneras)  
_But I'm shy can't you see_ (pero soy tímido¿Lo puedes ver?)**

Recuerdo que llegué tarde ese día a mi casa y con solo evocar tu figura en mi mente, mi entrepierna mandaba unos escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo.

Y por ello decidí tomar una ducha.

Al estar desnudo bajo el agua caliente, recargué mi cabeza en la pared y cerré los ojos pensando en el pasado.

Mi vida se había convertido en algo que ya no era vida… no tenía novia, mi familia estaba muy lejos, mi obsesión cada día crecía más, no podía concentrarme en el trabajo y tu figura ya era cosa de todos los días. Y en vez de aburrirme de ella… la deseaba cada vez más y más.

No sé como mi mano bajó hasta mi entrepierna, tomándola con fuerza y dándole un ligero vaivén.

No sé en que pensaba tampoco.

Mi mano se apretaba cada vez más y más fuerte, retardando mi descargo. Mis gemidos eran bajos y mi mano libre se apoyaba en la pared, queriéndose como enterrar en ella.

Cuando me descargué, mi mano abierta se transformó en un puño que golpeó la pared con fuerza. La impotencia llenaba mi cuerpo como un veneno corrosivo.

¡PORQUÉ SIMPLEMENTE NO PODÍA HABLARTE Y DEJAR DE LADO MI PUTA TIMIDEZ!

Siempre estaba mi timidez por delante, me oculté por varios años detrás de ella; cuando comencé el noviazgo con Ginny, sobre todo con ella, ya que ella comenzó todo… yo solo me dejé llevar por la afluente, por las opiniones que todos tenían de mí...

Por lo que toda la gente quería ver en mi.

Mi puño crujió dolorosamente y solté un quejido que se fue con el agua.

Estaba tan terriblemente enamorado que ya no sabía que hacer.

Toda mi familia era conservadora, "la mujer con el hombre" decían todos con altivez.

Yo nunca tuve problemas con los homosexuales, pero saber uno, que creía… no… juraba que era absolutamente hetero, que resultaste "gay", es bastante shockeante.

Y me da un miedo e incertidumbre terrible de que es lo que me dirá mi familia si se los digo.

"No… mejor me lo guardo para mi" pensé moviendo dolorosamente la mano herida.

Al día siguiente no fui… el otro día tampoco…

Quería olvidarme de mi obsesión a como de lugar…

Pero cada día que pasaba, se me hacía más difícil aguantar sin verlo.

Era como una droga, como el alcohol más fino para un borracho…

A la semana siguiente fui, me senté en la barra y esperé a que apareciera.

Pasaban las horas y ya estaba en el cuarto café cuando lo veo aparecer, triste y agobiado…

Su sonrisa había desaparecido por completo y sus ojos, antes brillosos, estaban apagados y opacos.

Habló con la mujer, quien lo miraba preocupada y ella, maternalmente, le dijo que se fuera.

Tú la miraste sorprendido y le negaste con la cabeza, sacándote en el acto el abrigo y colgándolo en el perchero para ponerte el delantal y comenzar a servir a la gente.

Y eso es lo que estoy viendo ahora.

Tomo nuevamente mi café y mirándote de reojo, procurando que no lo notes como siempre lo hago (aunque como andas de despistado y triste, ni creo que lo notes) te observo cerrar los ojos por un largo lapso de tiempo.

Y una lágrima se desliza por tu piel hasta caer en tu boca. Te la quitas con rapidez y sigues atendiendo como si nada.

Quisiera haber sido aquella gota, o tu camisa… cualquier cosa con tal de estar cerca de ti.

Pasa una hora más y el lugar ya está desierto, termino mi café y lo pago como siempre, recibiendo una sonrisa de la cajera que ya me tiene como "cliente especial"

No por nada son meses desde que he llegado a mi nueva casa y no por nada son meses desde la primera vez que te ví aquí.

Salgo de "Citylite" y me recargo en la pared esperando no sé que cosa… tal vez un milagro.

Y justamente, ese milagro se me cumple ahora.

Tú sales del "Citylite" y con rapidez comienzas a caminar por las calles.

Y yo no sé porque te sigo.

Caminas por diez minutos por las calles desiertas y de pronto te caes al suelo.

Corro con todo lo que dan mis piernas y te toco la espalda reconfortándote torpemente. Te das vuelta asustado, y al verme, te lanzas encima de mí soltando pequeñas lágrimas y gimiendo en dolor.

Yo solo me digno a abrazarte, dándole gracias al cielo por tenerte así.

**_I see, can't have you, can't leave you there 'cos I must sometimes see you _( ya veo, no puedo tenerte, no puedo dejarte allí porque debo verte algunas veces)_  
But I don't understand how you can keep me in chains _(y no entiendo como me mantienes encadenado)_  
And every waken hour, I feel your taking power From me and I can't leave _(y cada despierta hora (no tengo idea de como traducirla ¬¬), siento que tomas poder en mi y no puedo dejar)_  
Repeating the scener over again _(repidiendo la escena otra vez)**

Te llevo hasta mi casa y tú te deshaces en disculpas, con todas tus mejillas rojas por la vergüenza y por tu anterior llanto. Tu mirada está gacha, mirando en qué se compone el piso para no verme a los ojos.

Es divertido pensar en que te amo tan locamente cuando ni siquiera sé tu nombre.

Te dejo pasar, aunque estabas renuente, y te acomodas dubitativamente en mi sillón negro.

Te pido la chaqueta y la cuelgo en el perchero junto al mío y te invito a un trago, a lo cual accedes de buena gana. Quieres olvidar ¿Pero qué?

Cuando regreso con una botella de whisky y dos vasos, me empiezas a contar con no sin cierto rubor el porque de tu tan deshonrosa actuación en la calle.

Me contaste tantas cosas… y yo a ti también… poco a poco iba perdiendo mis tabúes, dejándolos apoderarse de mí junto al alcohol. Me dijiste tu nombre, tan extraño era y tan atrayente, al igual que tú.

Y me dijiste del porqué de tu llanto.

Y si no fuera porque estabas aquí, hubiese llorando de pura impotencia.

Era por alguien por quien llorabas, alguien que justo en aquel día 5 de noviembre había fallecido en un accidente.

Había sido tu amigo y amante desde la época de colegio. Fueron a la misma universidad, sin embargo tú no alcanzaste a terminar puesto a un problema familiar que no me quisiste contar.

En aquel día, el había ido a comprar algo que ya no recuerdas muy bien, y cuando cruzaba la calle, un auto resbala en el piso y lo golpea con fuerza frontalmente, haciendo que muera en el acto.

De tus caen lágrimas y me siento envidioso de él.

¡Maldita timidez!... ¿no se han dado cuenta que todo el mundo le hecha la culta a alguien o a algo? Como se nota que nosotros no tenemos excusas ya válidas para lo que hacemos.

Tomo de un trago lo que queda en el vaso, recibiendo el amargo sabor del whisky en toda mi garganta y me levanto decidido.

Me miras sorprendido, pensando mil y una cosas ya que tu mirada se torna asustadiza al ver que cada vez me acerco más y más.

Me arrodillo frente a ti con la mirada entrecerrada y sin miramientos, sin pensar que al día siguiente podría ya no ser lo mismo para nadie, te agarro de la nuca, golpeando torpemente nuestros labios.

Tus ojos estaban abiertos y sorprendidos, más pronto (y gracias también al alcohol que influyó en nuestros sistemas) entrecerraste los ojos, suavizando de a poco el beso.

Y me dejaste, de pronto, entrar a tu cavidad.

Ah! Que dulce néctar de los dioses! El sabor a alcohol lo tenías estampado en tu lengua gatuna al igual que yo.

Tus dedos se agarraron torpemente del cuello de mi camisa y me fui levantando gradualmente, llevándote conmigo hacia arriba.

Tomo entre mis manos tu cintura, apegándola a mi cuerpo caliente y expectante de ti. Tú gimes ligeramente en respuesta, abriendo tus ojos color de luna suavemente.

Me enloqueces.

Te hago moverte rápidamente hasta chocar en la pared en donde te besé con más rapidez, adentrándome a tu boca.

Agarré tus piernas, dios sabe como, y pronto nuestros sexos protegidos por las ropas se tocaron con fuerza, lanzándonos un millar de estremecimientos placenteros a todos los lugares del cuerpo.

Tus manos temblorosas agarraron mi corbata y con la rapidez digna de alguien a quien no quiero conocer, la desanudaste y la lanzaste lejos.

Pero mis manos no se quedaban atrás, y mi boca tampoco.

Tu camisa voló por los aires al ser brutalmente removida de tu cuerpo dejando ver una camiseta sin mangas absolutamente blanca, que se confundía con tu piel.

Me digno a verte la cara completamente sonrojada y haciendo lo imposible por mantenerte pegado a la pared, me quito no sé como mi camisa, lanzándola a un lado.

Mis brazos te apresaron contra mi cuerpo y tu boca, que estaba junto mi oído, comenzó a proferir cortos gemidos que terminaron por acabar con mi cordura ya deshecha.

Te tomé en los brazos y sin querer soltarte me encaminé lo más rápido que podía hasta mi cuarto.

Te eché en la cama y seguí con mi exploración.

Nunca había estado con un hombre, y todo era nuevo para mí, incluso hasta los besos.

Pero contigo no tenía miedo de mi inexperiencia homosexual…

Ya no sentía la timidez que me había mantenido mudo por tanto tiempo.

Ya no…

Mis pantalones volaron lejos al igual que los tuyos… ni que decir de los zapatos y calcetines.

Todo era un revoltijo de piernas y manos queriéndose tocar y explorar. Un par de bocas deseosas de lo ajeno y dos pares de ojos mirándose tan profundamente que daba miedo.

Mi mano se fue yendo hasta tu cadera, en donde la tela de tu bóxer me tapaba lo que yo quería alcanzar.

Te lo saqué lentamente, tan lentamente que dolía.

Nuestros sexos estaban erguidos orgullosamente y mi mirada no observaba con detalles todo lo sucedido.

Todo para mi era extraño y muy nuevo.

Pero sentía que ya lo había hecho desde hace mucho tiempo (tal vez sea gracias a los sueños que tuve contigo de protagonista).

Cuando por fin te lo pude quitar, mi mente se puso en blanco.

Tanto así que mi cuerpo paró de responder recibiendo de tu parte un grito de protesta.

Una parte de mi lo encontraba asqueroso, antinatural… extraño… pero mi otro lado me decía que estaba bien, que era lo correcto.

Lo correcto.

Una boca cubriendo mis dedos me trajo al mundo real y te vi succionándolos como si fueran una paleta del más delicioso helado.

Lo encontré asqueroso… no me gustó, sin embargo, era tan excitante verte así, entrecerrando los ojos y saboreando mis dedos que no pude alejarte de ellos.

Eran sentimientos contradictorios que se fundían para crear uno correcto.

La lujuria. Aquel pecado capital que se sancionó en sodoma y gomorra y que todavía sigue siendo mal visto ante cualquier ojo humano…

Dirigiste mis dedos hacia abajo, chocando con un espacio extraño cuando abriste tus piernas y tu boca soltó un gemido bajo, casi como un suspiro.

Mis dedos se adentraron a la cavidad, encontrándola pegajosa y extraña. No podría explicarla, era como sentir gelatina sin serla.

Soltaste un ronco gemido y no aguanté y aprovechando una de mis manos sin nada que hacer, me bajé el bóxer lo más rápido que podía.

Quité de tu cavidad mis dedos y lentamente, poco a poco, me adentré en ti.

Era demasiado estrecho! Era tan exageradamente estrecho que estuve a punto de retirarme y empezar todo de nuevo.

De tus ojos salían lágrimas y tu cara formaba un rictus de dolor tan adorable, que, pensando en que sería mas fácil de pasar, me hundí en ti rápidamente.

Tus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, al igual que tu boca que buscaba desesperadamente el aire que le faltaba a tu cuerpo.

Era extraño, no era igual que en una mujer. Nada era igual.

Comencé moviéndome lentamente, de adelante hacia atrás, aumentando el ritmo de a poco.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, mirándonos a los ojos.

Tu cavidad se apretó fuertemente y gemí sobre tu boca lleno de un placer que no había reconocido hasta ese día.

Poco a poco sentía la cúspide del placer avanzar hasta tomarme preso en sus redes. Tus manos se aferraban a mi espalda y se enterraban con fuerza.

Tenía mis manos apoyadas en la cama, al igual que mis rodillas, impulsándome lo más que podía hacia dentro.

Tus ojos se cerraron un momento y te mordiste el labio para no gritar con fuerza. Una gota de sangre caía hasta tu barbilla y la tomé en mi boca con placer.

Y en ese instante, teniendo ambos los ojos cerrados nos acercábamos ya pronto al descargo.

Nuestro placer se tornó egoísta y errático, privados en un placer individual, buscando a como de lugar una forma de terminar con todo aquello.

Sin asco, dirigí mi mano hasta tu entrepierna mojada, moviéndola pausadamente, dándote placer.

Una lágrima brotó de tus ojos cuando tu descargo llegó y justo en aquel instante, apretaste tu cavidad tan deliciosamente que me vine.

Mi cuerpo sudoroso cayó sobre el tuyo respirando entrecortadamente sin cesar. Tus brazos se abrazaban a mi espalda y recargaste tu cabeza en mi hombro.

Cerré los ojos sin pensar en nada y la oscuridad me llevó a sus brazos.

**_Sometimes I'm wondering why you look me and you blink your eye _(a veces me pregunto prqué me miras y guiñas el ojo)_  
You can't be acting like my Dana _(no puedes estar actuando como mi Dana)_  
I see your beautiful smile and I would like to run away from_ (veo tu Hermosa sonrisa y me gustaría correr lejos)_  
Reflections of me in your eyes, oh please _(reflejos míos en tus ojos, oh dios!)**

Miro a los autos pasar sin verlos realmente, estoy preocupado por un millón de cosas, pero más sobre lo pasado ayer en la noche.

¿Hice algo mal?

Temo responder esa pregunta con toda mi alma. Y es que después de haber despertado no había podido ni verlo por la vergüenza que tenía.

Sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal! Incorrecto!

Pero se había sentido tan bien que…

Oh genial!

Cierro los ojos tomando el café que yo mismo me he preparado en mi casa y aunque no está del todo bueno, me permite alejarme de ti.

Y vuelvo a lo mismo…

Tu figura está pegada en mi retina, en mi cerebro, en mi todo… sobre todo en mi cuerpo… y eso duele más que mil cuchillas.

Escucho unos pasos y me preparo sicológicamente para todo.

-¿Harry?- escucho en un pequeño susurro tímido que se va acercando poco a poco.

-¿Qué…?- respondo sin poder decir tu nombre, no me atrevo ni a mirarte… solo veo tu cabeza cabizbaja por el reflejo que me da la ventana.

- yo…- empezó y yo cierro los ojos preparándome- yo…- me volteo para mirarlo a la cara y me sorprendo.

Y claro que me sorprendo!

Sus brazos se vuelven a ceñir a mi adolorida espalda rasguñada y llora fuertemente.

- mi Dragón…- susurro tratando de reconfortarlo.

Lo abrazo sin decirle nada, apoyando mi cabeza en su frente y acariciándole como ayer la espalda… en círculos pequeños y tranquilizadores como los que hacía mi madre cuando tenía miedo de mis pesadillas.

No sé como terminará todo esto y entiendo que debemos hablar de esto, pero de lo que sí estoy seguro.

Es que ni muerto me doy por vencido si recibo la respuesta que calladamente temo.

**_Talk to me, show some pity _(háblame, muestra alguna compasión)_  
You touch me in many, many ways _(me tocas de muchas, muchas maneras)_  
But I'm shy can't you _(pero soy tímido, no lo… )  
****_I'm shy can't you _(soy tímido no lo…)  
****_I'm shy can't you see _(soy tímido¿no lo puedes ver?)**

**FIN**

Este fanfic es bastante vago y extraño xD… pero weno! Que se le va a hacerle… incluso hasta tenía pensado un final triste, pero será para la próxima vez hehe (si es que hay uno xD)

Y bueno… comentarios como elogios, burlas, etc. Sirven de mucho para mi! Ojalá les haya gustado y nos vemos (espero) pronto!

Chau!


End file.
